<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradiso Terrestre by masterofdestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346126">Paradiso Terrestre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny'>masterofdestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Beach Sex, Cyborgs, F/M, True Love, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyla Lay and Donald Duck have some fun on the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Lyla Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradiso Terrestre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is a story written by my friend, Stanislao. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non poteva esistere posto migliore in quell'istante: spiaggia bianca e luminosissima, mare<br/>che più azzurro e splendido non si poteva, un sole caldo e lucente...tutto lasciava intendere<br/>di essere in un mondo assolutamente perfetto...come lo stava pensando la Duck Couple,<br/>ovvero Paperino e Lyla Lay.<br/>Da quando l'avventuriero e supereroe (alias Paperinik) e la giornalista e tempoliziotta<br/>bionda si erano sposati (prima volta assoluta tra un essere umano e una droide), la loro vita<br/>era stata solo un crescendo di emozioni...tante le avventure passate insieme, da un<br/>concorso di ballo alle indagini per dei furti di opere d'arte importanti, all'aiuto dato ai loro<br/>amici del presente (il suo sosia del XXI° secolo Paperino e la compagna Arianne, o Kay K<br/>durante le missioni), allo sventare una minaccia di riportare i Grandi Antichi tramite la<br/>magia nera la loro unione si era solidificata con il tempo...così come la loro attrazione,<br/>fisica e mentale.<br/>Stavano entrambi sulla sabbia, in un luogo che comprendeva diversi chilometri di<br/>nulla...infatti Paperino (che veniva affettuosamente chiamato Nik dalla moglie) aveva<br/>scelto quel posto appositamente per stare assieme a lei: dopo un certo periodo<br/>movimentato, qualche giorno al mare era il minimo per un po' di relax.<br/>Lyla, con un costume due pezzi a righe rosse e blu, stava su di una sdraio intenta a<br/>prendere il sole di schiena, mentre accanto a lei Paperino, in boxer gialli a strisce nere,<br/>stava a prendersi il sole con un paio di occhiali scuri.<br/>“Amore? Mi spalmeresti la crema solare, per favore?” gli chiese Lyla, la quale stava<br/>intanto slacciandosi sensualmente il bikini.<br/>Paperino in realtà stava ad osservare intensamente la compagna, ritenendosi enormemente<br/>fortunato ad averla sposata ed al suo fianco: pur essendo droide non aveva niente da<br/>invidiare a nessuno, semmai erano gli altri esseri umani a dover invidiare lei...si<br/>conoscevano così tanto e da tanto tempo che sembrava insolito ed inspiegabile che lui non<br/>le avesse chiesto di sposarlo...in realtà avevano trascorso un lungo periodo di<br/>fidanzamento, dopo un'ulteriore avventura che aveva mostrato quanto fossero uniti più di<br/>quello che pensavano, ed il matrimonio fu la naturale conseguenza.<br/>Non solo, ma entrambi volevano creare una loro famiglia, anche se Lyla non ne aveva la<br/>possibilità, essendo di natura robotica, così avevano adottato due anatroccoli, una<br/>femminuccia di nome Raven e un maschietto di nome Tyler...ed entrambi ne erano<br/>davvero felici, anche per il fatto che in questo momento erano tenuti dal cugini di<br/>Paperino, ossia Paperoga e dal cameraman di Lyla, Camera 9, almeno solo per qualche<br/>giorno, giusto il tempo di ricaricare le batterie (anche se poi Lyla poteva cambiarsele).<br/>“Ma certo, amore mio...vuoi che te la spalmi lentamente o a circolo?” le domandò a sua<br/>volta Nik, che mostrava alla luce alcuni ciuffi di capelli screziati di azzurro.<br/>“Fai tu...sai già che mi piacerà comunque...” rispose con sensualità Lyla.<br/>Non che ne avesse bisogno (la sua pelle bianca da droide poteva assorbire i raggi solari<br/>senza conseguenze) ma voleva sentire il calore delle sue mani proprio in quel momento:<br/>dopo aver spremuto il tubetto colorato della crema, Paperino gliela unse con grande<br/>maestria sulla schiena, con movimenti circolari sensualissimi.<br/>“Mmmmh...che sensazione meravigliosa, Nik...” disse Lyla chiudendo i suoi occhi celesti<br/>ed avvertendo quel tocco di magia che si stava ancora impossessando di loro. Lo stesso</p><p>Donny probabilmente non aspettava altra occasione in quell'istante che gli stava offrendo<br/>la moglie...infatti la baciò adagio sul dorso mentre il suo becco vagava avvertendo un<br/>sapore vagamente amaro dovuto all'oleosità della crema.<br/>Era quello che voleva Lyla: quando sentì che la baciava sul collo si girò subito, con lui che<br/>si ritrovò tra i suoi seni. Si sorprese di finire all'interno delle sue grazie ma poi si riprese<br/>succhiandoli avidamente assieme ai capezzoli. Subito Lyla gemette.<br/>“Oh, sì! Oh, tesoro mio, amore...! quanto sei bello, quanto ti amo...” gli disse mentre lo<br/>accarezzava sulla testa guidandolo sui suoi seni.<br/>“Io ti amo da impazzire, Lyla! Sono in un Paradiso Terrestre in questo momento, e tu sei il<br/>mio Angelo...” replicò Paperino con le parole quasi soffocate.<br/>Non pago di quel gesto, continuò a baciarla più intensamente sul ventre sodo e muscoloso<br/>di Lyla, prima di solleticare con il becco la parte del corpo soprainguinale. Ed anche qui la<br/>droide bionda, con un gesto calcolato, iniziò a sfilarsi la parte bassa del suo costume,<br/>mostrando la sua vagina del colore dei suoi capelli, con Nik che la leccava in automatico,<br/>intanto che iniziava anche lui a togliersi il boxer...<br/>“Oh, ti prego! Non smettere adesso...Ah! Sei fantastico!!” continuava ad implorare Lyla,<br/>mentre Paperino ci andava giù con ruvidezza, assaporando ogni secondo di quel contatto,<br/>prima di tornare a baciarla sul volto e dopo sulle labbra, mentre lei infilava sensualmente<br/>la sua lingua calda nella bocca di lui. Al supereroe non era mai importato di fare l'amore<br/>con un robot, anzi...Lyla aveva molti più sentimenti di tanti esseri umani, tanto che,<br/>insieme a lei, aveva condotto vere e proprie battaglie sociali perchè ai droidi venissero<br/>riconosciuti gli stessi diritti degli umani: tanti successi erano stati raggiunti, ma sarebbero<br/>andati comunque avanti nei loro scopi...insieme erano (e sono) una forza senza paragoni,<br/>tanto da creare una loro Associazione che riunisse tutti coloro che credessero nella<br/>giustizia per droidi ed umani.<br/>Nel frattempo, il membro di Paperino era stato afferrato in un impeto di passione dalla<br/>compagna, che appuntò il marito sulla sabbia prima di succhiarglielo avidamente.<br/>“LYLAAAAAAAA!!!! WOOOOOOWWWWWW-HUUUU-UUUUHHH!!!!” urlò senza<br/>fortunatamente essere sentito da nessuno (in fondo stavano da soli per chilometri di<br/>litorale), eccitato come un riccio...la sua amata droide stava succhiando avidamente il suo<br/>membro senza fermarsi. Lui teneva gli occhi chiusi, gemendo e stando come su una nuvola<br/>in cielo...come la moglie, voleva bloccare il tempo.<br/>Andarono avanti a scopare per diverse ore, completamente sudati ed eccitati, e quando<br/>Lyla finì il lavoro, lui si gettò sulla tovaglia, prima che si cuocesse.<br/>“Porca puttana!!! Non ho mai provato una sensazione così di livello supremo!” disse Nik,<br/>incapace di dire altro. Totalmente nuda accanto a lui, Lyla lo guardò con occhi dolci,<br/>sentendosi beata ed appagata per essere con il compagno di una vita, partner di tante<br/>avventure...ed ora marito.<br/>“Sono felicissima di essere qui con te...e non solo in questo Paradiso...” gli disse Lyla<br/>mentre lo sfiorava in volto.<br/>“Devo dire che non mi manca nulla in questo momento...a parte una cosa...” le rispose<br/>Nik, mentre la prese di peso (era alto quanto lei) e di corsa si tuffarono tutt'e due nudi,<br/>provocando altra eccitazione mentre si tuffavano in acqua e continuando a fare l'amore<br/>sotto il mare, in un crescendo di amore e felicità.<br/>Una volta usciti, dopo molto tempo, con Paperino che teneva tra le braccia Lyla, si<br/>sedettero sotto una palma al riparo dal sole, tornando a farsi le coccole e baciarsi</p><p>intensamente, lontani da tutto e da tutti.<br/>Lyla lo appuntò sulla sabbia tiepida, all'ombra della palma, tenendo fermo il suo membro<br/>mentre lo ifilava nella sua vagina bionda, con Nik che nello stesso istante, le massaggiava i<br/>seni e di capezzoli, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi trasportare dalla sua bellissima<br/>donna.<br/>“Ah! Oh, sì...! Oh, quanto sei bello...!” disse la droide mentre stava scopando con il<br/>marito, che viceversa aveva il membro oramai indurito. “Mio Dio, quanto sei<br/>meravigliosa, amore...sei li mio angelo, Lyla...la mia vita...” rispondeva lui in piena estasi,<br/>senza fermarsi un solo secondo.<br/>Sudati ed esaltati oltre ogni limite, in quell'istante il loro legame neurale era al di là di tutto<br/>ciò di umanamente possibile. “Accidenti, Lyla...sto venendo...” disse con tono disperato<br/>Paperino, ma la droide gli strinse le gambe così saldamente che quasi lo soffocò. “No, ti<br/>prego!...non ancora, amore...” lo supplicò lei.<br/>Ma il momento arrivò e così entrambi emisero un lungo urlo dei primordi, tanto, chi li<br/>stava poi a sentire...lui tirò un lunghissimo getto di sperma che le diede un immenso<br/>orgasmo, mentre avvertiva da parte di lei un'emissione di olio bollente che lo ustionò non<br/>poco, ma generando un'eccitazione altrettanto infinita.<br/>“LYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!”.<br/>“PAPERIIIIIINNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”.<br/>Per poi cadere esausta su di lui, respirando insieme a fatica.<br/>Nessuno dei due sapeva quanto tempo era passato, forse minuti, forse ore...ma non poteva<br/>importare, erano felici e contava solo questo...nessuno più di loro poteva capire l'ebbrezza<br/>del momento che stavano trascorrendo.<br/>Abbracciati, stretti come se ognuno dipendesse dalla vita dell'altro, stavano a sfiorarsi con<br/>il becco, lui ad accarezzarle i capelli morbidi e profumati di acqua marina, oltre le sue<br/>gambe forti e toniche, lei a toccargli delicatamente il becco ed il volto screziato di<br/>salsedine ed i suoi pettorali.<br/>“Quanto ci amiamo, Nik?...dimmi, quanto...?” gli sussurrò Lyla.<br/>“Anche troppo...io ti amo come non mai...” le mormorò Nik.<br/>E sfiorandosi con i loro becchi si baciavano sensualmente...loro, l'unica coppia presente in<br/>tutta la spiaggia...la coppia più bella del mondo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>